Automatic or automated test equipment is used for manufacturing semiconductor devices. Purely digital devices may usually be tested with ATE which drive and receive digital signals. Semiconductor devices which process analog, as well as digital signals (so-called mixed signal integrated circuits) have to be tested with ATE which can produce and receive both analog and digital signals. Such an ATE may also be called a mixed signal tester.